camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Demi-hunter13
Re: Level Five! Really sorry for the late reply, been doing a million projects and essays lately. I'm glad I'm not so much of a newb now! And as for the adoption, I was adopted by none other than Bird of Winter. She was pretty badass and helped me out a lot. I still haven't RPed with her yet, which is something I look forward to doing. Heck, we should too at some point! And thanks for everything that you do around here, I don't know if you hear it often, but I know for a fact everyone appreciates you, Demi! Furoris (talk) 01:40, November 20, 2014 (UTC) hey hey demi super sorry for going on a haitus...again >,< life...you know anyhow I got a message from migster he said he'll be inactive for a couple of days as he have this project soo yeah anyhow here's the new batch of claims to be check http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Mason_Carlier?t=20141117142632 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Jesse?t=20141116170639 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Ileana_Bennett?t=20141116174914 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Neo_Leigh?t=20141117073022 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Nareus_Kennedy?t=20141117140352 yours truly mel 13:00, November 20, 2014 (UTC) shoot there's two more >,< http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Ellie_Rosewood?t=20141119200216 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Richard_Jameson?t=20141119234358 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Katrina_Reeve?t=20141112130547 13:07, November 20, 2014 (UTC) the starting of 'quotes by demi-hunter13', inspired by riri25 Told you :P And your welcome :)) Re: Hey sorry theres so much shit happening in my life. I'll step down but please dont delete my characters, I'll carry on using them when I finish all this exam shit but rn I'm really busy Inactivity I'm sorry. It's just college life has gotten my attention more than the wiki does and not to mention it's also caused some writer's block for my RPs. But I will try to update something ASAP. BizarroSantaChrist007 (talk) 07:07, November 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Everything's fine c: Recently everything with school has blown up (homework as well as open evenings as I'm going up to the next stage of schooling next year) so I didn't really expect it. I'll try my hardest to do some edits c: Inactive Yes please, sorry about that though just started boarding school >.< Fleiri (talk) 19:18, November 22, 2014 (UTC) RE No, I don't. Sorry for making it! Strawberrywaters. (talk) 22:35, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Inactive? Oh, no. I'm still on here there just hasn't been much to do. I didn't realize I had to edit every so often. Punk Rock Kitsune (talk) Re: Re: Alright, sounds good. Thank you very much :) Punk Rock Kitsune (talk) Re: Thanks :3 \(^ o ^)/ Thanks boss (hahaha xD)! Looking forward to working with you too :) Thank you for giving me the chance to return as a rollback. I'll surely do my best to help. You can count on me :D U&C I tried to add a user in the list. I hope I did it right >.< If I made a mistake, please do inform me so I won't do it again. Thanks :) re Oh that's absolutely fine :) You can just focus on what you're doing for now since that's more important :) I'll take care of the list later >.< (hopefully) Although I hope I was able to fill up the IMPORTANT ones Katrina Reeve Hey. Thanx for getting around to my claim, and I have a quick question for you before making a page for Katrina Reeve. Instead of having just a normal infobox, how would you get a full page template? Like the ones where you click the tab and it expands into your whole piece of writing? I don't have much experience with character pages and stuff. Thx again, bye! QwertyD (talk) 15:52, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I'm sorry for replying so late! It's such a bad habit, but exams are coming up and things are pretty haywire. I'll keep in mind that I now have a power up. I was just wondering if we could kinda change or edit the powers list for the Poseidon Cabin? They don't seem all that great and there are some powers that are in the canon but not listed. Would you happen to know who is in charge of it all? But thanks for telling me, I'll make sure to keep you posted if I choose to use the early power up. Furoris (talk) 19:53, November 23, 2014 (UTC) yeah same...anyhow done checking the claims (those that have been editted are the new ones that I've commented already) soo yeah its controled now....) anyhow before I forget .....wonder adopted me soo she is entittle to the gifts right? P.S:before I forget this I deactivated my fb...soo yeah (you can ask ri why I did it and if she says its a secret just tell her i dont mind people knowing as you do see that you cant talk to me on fb..>,<) anyhow I hope stuff gets slower for you :) 20:55, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Question Entry level users only have one character spot, right? What if their first character is a nymph, is that considered one char spot or is it okay to make a demigod char since nymphs are minor chars? Just asking coz I'm sort of confused and wanted to make sure >.< Back Hi Demi :) I read your message and I have no idea how long it was there but I'm truly sorry for not informing anyone of my possible inactivity. But now I'm back and I'd like to use my characters again :) although I think I still need that status you are talking about. Also, I have a question regarding characters. I know this might seem a bit absurd but since we're roleplaying in the world of fantasy, I'm going to ask anyway. Is there any way that a dead character can be revived? Re Yes, all things are clear now! Thank you for the explanation, oh, and it's fine if it took you long before you replied. I mean, I'm busy with a lot of stuff too >.< Btw, so last question of clarification. The policy says that a user levels up a week after her/his first character is CLAIMED. So if the user's first character is an animal nymph, which does not go through the claiming process, do they not level up until they really make a character for claiming? Re Akai Ryuuichi - son of Hephaestus and Maya Liu - daughter of Hermes That's about it :) Oh so that's how it goes... I asked because I saw some characters say they're nymphs and said they're former mortals and demigods o.o so I was just wondering if it goes the same thing for the rp or is it just for the claiming thing. Anyway, thank you for answering my question :) Re Oooohhh okay :D Everything's crystal clear now. Thanks Demi! Re Oh so it is possible How does the rp work though? I mean, what sort of rp is needed to happen before a dead demigod is turned into a nymph? Sorry am I bothering you with too many questions? :( Re Ah so the easiest thing to do is just change the info on his page? Even without the rp, it's all good? RE: Thanks. That was exactly what I was looking for. QwertyD (talk) 13:00, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Re Thank you so much for having the patience to answer my questions. Alright, I'll keep in mind everything you said. Again, thank you :) Hi again It's me again. Uh... I think I'm gonna be flooding your talk page a lot so is it okay if we go on chat? I need to say a few things :) It's about characters and stuff Anyway If you can't go on chat now, I'm just going to tell you here. I just adopted Crisostomo Felipe and his sister, Lailani Felipe. I talked to the owner already and we agreed :) Since the guy's dead, I'm going to revive him as a lightning spirit :) Thanks Demi! Re Okay Demi! Thank you very much :D Page trouble Hi. The template you gave me had a technical issue. Whenever I would click the history button, the page would go wonky. I was wondering if you could help me out with that. Please respond ASAP. The page is Katrina Reeve . Thanks, bye. QwertyD (talk) 18:38, November 26, 2014 (UTC) yup yuppers that and also may I ask for my three year badge? 18:25, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Lt Hunter Can I take over the position Corgi/Doggie left? c: User Rights Please vote :) Thank you! Help Uh... Demi? >.< I can't rename this claim to its original name, the one without the WIP status. Wiki told me that the page already exists everytime I try to change the name back o-o Help? Blog Post Please read this. Yey! Thanks much Demi >w< Anyway I have a question regarding nymphs. So if they were former mortals and they died (of course they have to) then they get revived, turned into a nymph, do they look the same like when they died? I mean for example, the mortal died at the age of twelve. When she gets revived, will she still look twelve? Oh but I do know that she'll be immortal by then just, you know, "looking" young :) Hm Interesting. Alright thanks! ^^ Hey Hi demi just want to I will use an early power up prize on my char Jaimee Summers. Thanks in advance :) but.. umm how about to check the test?? like to see how much a person get? 17:25, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Pictures and Models Hello. The template I have on Katrina Reeve (earlier link) does not allow me to insert pictures. I am not sure if that's just me or if it genuinely has a problem, but do you mind checking it out? If you can just guide me through what I have to do or if you want to do it yourself (if so the link to the picture is http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tumblr_inline_mgkzxf9JAL1qfdaa6.jpg) that would be great. Thanks. QwertyD (talk) 21:26, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Char Ey Demi Lovato I haz queztion again Is it possible not to make your character age for a while? I mean, I have lots of chars who are away and I think it's such a waste if I just let them be like that forever. I plan to use them someday but I don't want them to grow old just yet. For example, I made Samantha Harris a few months ago or I think last year. She's away right now and when I made her, she's just 16. Since a year has passed, I made her 17. Is it possible that I make characters but use them later as if nothing really happened to them? Like they're the same? Um let's just say their life went to a pause--a long pause. Get what I mean? Sorry if I can't explain myself that clearly >.< I also find it hard to look for the right words. If it sounds too confusing, just tell me >.< So another example, I make a char who's 15. And then I don't use her for a year. Is it okay if she stays 15 like nothing really happened to her? It's like I just made her and will use her in the future something like that. Re Oh that's okay :) Thanks! Oh but do we have an age limit for campers, for example they reach this certain age and they need to leave camp permanently? WB Hi. Thanks for all the help you gave me with my page, but I have one last question for you. I don't know anything about making word bubles and I have no idea where to start. Do you mind helping me out a little more? QwertyD (talk) 13:18, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Claim Hi, sorry to bother you but I'm having a bit of a problem. You see, a second copy of my claim "Asher Brody" was created when I made it a WIP. However, now that it's finished I need this copy to be deleted. I contacted others about this and they've yet to respond so I was hoping you could help me out. The second one that needs to be deleted is "Asher Brody - " with a dash. Thank you. BoneZy (talk) 04:06, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ok ok dully noted and oh yeah I reactivated my fb we can talk there now.. 18:03, December 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE Thanks. :-) QwertyD (talk) 23:48, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Re SORRY!!! Me too >.< it took long before I got to reply. Anyway, it's okay. I understand as we are in the same situation, I think. But thanks for the info :) Everything's all coolio now *thumbs up* Re Ahhhh ayt ayt :) Noted. Yeah me too... actually I don't know when I'll be active and when I'll NOT be active... it really depends on my sched too. But I'll do my best to still do some edits :) Re: Allo *^* Hello Demi! Long time no see... Uh... Write? Type? xD Sooooo the reason im here is because i decided to try to go for rollback again and help your depart. :3 I've been constantly making edits since dec 3 (but missed dec 4th because of school -_-). And im asking you (and some other people) when should I request for rb rights? >.< like a month after? a couple weeks after? or does it depend on depart edits? Chars Hey Demi :) May I have all my archived characters restored? I'll be using my BC char slots for campers instead and I'll use my Extra Char slot too so I can have them all back to camp :) Oh, except for one. I kept Bridget Connolly away. List *Chuluun Zaya (Nemesis) *Samantha Harris (Aeolus) *Ada McMillan (Cybele) *Park Hei Ryung (Nyx) *Nicholas Tanner (Poseidon) There you go :) Thanks so much Demi! re Sure! I'll do it :) Re No prob! :D Thanks for restoring them too! Hope we could rp some time like good ol' times xD